


Appetizer

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles goes round to Derek's for dinner and dessert... only they get distracted before they even start eating.





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from On The Bus, this may become a series, we'll see! 
> 
> It's got a lot more sex in it than I originally intended...

Stiles was nervous and excited. He was going to a strange man's house for a dinner date. Only Derek wasn't that much of a stranger after Stiles hacked into his dad's files and looked him up, as well as googled him. The was twenty-six, the son of Conservative New York politician Andrew Hale and his lawyer wife Talia Hale, he was the middle child between two sisters, he went to UCLA and he had a job at a company that franchises out restaurants. He was based in L.A. with a new franchise being set up in Beacon Hills. That explains why he'd be in both cities a lot.

When Stiles had gotten into his dad's cruiser the night before the Sheriff had asked him "You know Derek Hale?"

"Uh, _you_ know Derek Hale?"

"He's a business man Stiles, and he needs county permissions. We know each other through work, he's a good man." The Sheriff waited for Stiles to text before asking him again, "How do you know him?"

"He was on the bus, we got talking. He's invited me over for dinner," Stiles felt his cheeks heat as he remembered offering to be dessert. "To talk over colleges and a business degree, what's involved et cetera, et cetera." He held his breath as his dad 'hmm-ed' for a moment.

"I'm on a double tomorrow so I won't be back until the morning anyway. But Hale should be a good mentor-" _a sex mentor_ Stiles' mind supplied. "-for you. It's alright with me if you go. I know where he lives." The Sheriff grinned before Stiles pushed his shoulder and they both laughed. The drive home was filled with talk about which campus Stiles preferred but he was saving his decision on where to go for after his talk with Derek, at least that's what he told his dad.

At six the following evening Stiles was standing in front of a large industrial loft door, he knocked and bounced on his toes until it slid open with a screech. "Hey," Derek smiled softly, Stiles wanted to rub his face all over that beard.

"Hi," Stiles thrust the pie in his hands forward until Derek frowned down at it.

"You actually brought dessert."

"You sound disappointed."

"Maybe I am." Derek smirked a little.

Stiles moved until the pie plate was the only thing keeping them from touching, "Maybe you can have both." He licked his lips and watched as Derek's eyes traced the movement. Next thing Derek took the pie plate and moved away, he walked towards the kitchen part of the loft and Stiles stood in the doorway like an idiot.

"Shut the door, Stiles."

"Yes sir." Stiles automatically said then he pushed the door shut. When he turned around Derek was watching him, Stiles made his way closer and close until they were inches apart. "I'd like to kiss you Derek," he said. "But if I'm reading this wrong then..."

Derek's hand came up to hold Stiles' chin, similar to how he had done so on the bus, "You're not read this wrong at all." He leaned in, eyes on Stiles' until he stopped so, so close to Stiles' mouth. Stiles could feel Derek's breath against his lips and chin, he smiled before pressing his mouth to Derek's. The kiss was soft, hesitant little movements lips catching between lips. Derek's beard was scratchy and Stiles moaned softly as he arched his back pressing his body firmly into Derek's.

The hand cupping his jaw slid to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the hair there, Derek's other arm came around his waist as he slid a thigh between Stiles' legs and his tongue swept over the seam of Stiles' lips.

Need to breath Stiles tilted his head back, thrust his hips upwards rubbing his hard cock on Derek's thigh. He spread his thighs more so leg pressed against Derek's erection. Derek had started to mouth at Stiles' neck, beard and teeth marking him before his lips and tongue soothed the marks.

"Oh. Oh fuck. Derek I need-" Stiles huffed and writhed against the firm body in his arms.

"What do you need?" Derek's voice was rough and quiet, he slid a hand round to cup Stiles in his jeans, "This?"

"More." Stiles demanded "I want more."

With a huff of laughter Derek pulled away enough tug Stiles' t-shirt over his head and then he shed his own as Stiles fumbled with the button and zip of his jeans. Soon his jeans and boxers were halfway down his thighs and Derek's slacks were around his ankles, no underwear at all - and god, wasn't Stiles going to fantasize about that later.

Stiles couldn't think anymore after that, Derek's hard cock was sliding against his own. Their mouths were joined again and Derek wrapped a hand around them both and stroked. His thumb brushed over the slit of Stiles' cock, then he would guide the head of Stiles' cock to rub over the tip of his own causing their pre-come to mix and make it slicker. Stiles was unable to hold on, he came with a loud cry into Derek's mouth all over Derek's hand, cock and stomach.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't-"

Derek bit Stiles' lips. "Shh" he soothed, "don't apologise." He looked down and Stiles followed his gaze, Derek's hand and cock were slick with his come and Derek moved at a brutal pace bringing himself closer to orgasm.

Stiles reached out and with the tips of his fingers gently held the tip of Derek's cock. He stroked over the wet slippy head a couple of times before he stroked over the slit. Derek groaned so Stiles did it again. "Come on, come for me Derek, come on me. That's it, you're so close aren't you?" Stiles whispered still gently playing with the head of Derek's cock. "You can come anytime, late I'll suck you, get you nice and wet before I sit down and you can stretch me open. Fuck me full of your big, fat cock. Come on Derek, come on me."

Throwing his head back, mouth open in a silent scream Derek came all over himself and Stiles' spent cock. It was warm and Stiles loved the feeling of Derek's come covering him before dripping to the floor.

"Fuck." Derek exhaled harshly. "Fuck."

"That comes later," Stiles winked. "Let's get cleaned up, have some dinner and then I promised to blow you."

"You're going to be the death of me." Derek stepped out of his trousers and picked them up while Stiles kicked his shoes and clothes off. "Bathroom's this way." Derek led the way and Stiles admired his naked ass as he walked. They cleaned up and as Derek wiped Stiles down he started to get self-conscious. He was half hard again and Derek wasn't.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm attracted to you, but I've just come and I'm hungry. I promise I'll be hard soon. Particularly when you fulfill your promise with that mouth." Derek tugged Stiles close and kissed him soundly. "First dinner, then dessert and if you're still hungry after that, I'll give you some pie."


End file.
